My True Identity
by dreamwriter2010
Summary: My name is Lily Fenton. I am the daughter of Danny Fenton, alias Danny Phantom, and Sam Fenton, formerly Sam Manson, and this is the worst day of my life. Perhaps I should start from the beginning.....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Danny Phantom, sadly. However, I do own Lily, Sharon, Travis, and Drake. This is my first story, so it may be a little bad. Please R&R!

**My True Identity**

**Chapter One- My Name Is Lily Fenton**

My name is Lily Fenton. I am the daughter of Danny Fenton, alias Danny Phantom, and Sam Fenton, formerly Sam Manson, and this is the worst day of my life. Perhaps I should start from the beginning.

_Flashback_

7:00 am

"Lily, wake up honey. You need to go to school." I felt my mom gently shake me awake.

"Mom, I don't want to go to school!" I whined. I hid myself under the covers in an attempt to escape from my mother.

"Lily," I heard before I felt myself being lifted out of bed. When I looked down, I was a few feet off of the ground. "Dad! Put me down!" I was really frustrated by now. I heard chuckling as my dad reappeared before me.

"Lily, listen to your mother. You need to go to school. Trust me when I say if you don't listen to your mom, nothing good comes out of it," my dad said, looking to see what Mom's reaction would be.

"Hey!" Mom shouted, smiling, and threw a pillow at my dad. My dad and I both laughed at this as Dad turned us both intangible, then invisible. "Danny! Stop cheating and show yourself!" I held in a laugh as my mom threw pillows all over the room trying to find us. Finally, my dad gave up and showed himself just as my mom smacked him in the face with a pillow.

"Oof!" My dad fell to the ground from the force of the pillow. I plopped on the ground, enjoying the "fight". My mom and I were cracking up as Dad sat up and shook his head. "Man, Sam. Your arm has gotten stronger." He stood up and transformed back to Danny Fenton, my raven haired, ice-blue eyed dad. "All right, Lily. You have to get ready for school now."

"Awww! Do I have to?" I moaned. My parents looked at me firmly, which I knew was a yes. I quickly showered and changed into my usual ensemble; a red tank top, black pants, and black and white shoes. I looked in the mirror at my appearance. My mid-back length black hair was neat, and my blue-purple eyes gleamed in the light. I pulled my hair back with a red headband and headed downstairs.

"You take as long as your father," Mom joked.

"Hey, I take offense to that comment!" Dad said, smiling the whole time. He flicked some cereal at my mom, hitting her in the face. I smiled at them both as I ate some waffles Mom made. Soon, I finished my waffles and was ready to head to school. "Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. Love you both," I said, giving them each a peck on the cheek.

"Bye, honey," my mom kissed me and gave me a hug. "Love you, too."

"Bye, Lily. Love you," my dad also gave me a hug and a kiss. "Have fun."

I raised an eyebrow at my dad's comment. "How am I supposed to have fun at school?" My dad thought for a minute, and finally shrugged his shoulders. I shook my head at him, grabbed my backpack, and walked out the door. I ran into my friends, Sharon and Travis. "Hey guys, how's it going?" I asked.

"Same old, same old," the brown haired, brown eyed boy responded.

"Not much," Sharon said. Her blonde hair whipped around her and her green eyes as the wind blew. "How 'bout you?"

"Same," I responded. Travis Foley and Sharon Parkinson were my best friends. Sharon had just moved here last month, but we were still the best of friends. Luckily, we were all freshman, so we were able to hang out more. Both Travis and Sharon knew that my father was the famous Danny Phantom, and they had done a good job of keeping it a secret. We always walked to school together, did homework together, and hid Travis from Drake Baxter, the school jerk who thought he could boss and bully everyone around. Sharon and I always rolled their eyes at everything he did. Soon enough, Casper High School loomed ahead.

"Anyone ready for school?" Travis sarcastically asked. Sharon and I both shook our heads ferociously. "Ditto." We all sighed deeply as we walked into the school.

Lunchtime (about noon)

"Lancer gave us **way** too much homework," Sharon groaned as she plopped down next to us, her tray full with meat.

"Yeah." I sat next to her with just a burger.

"Definitely." Travis's tray was the same as Sharon's. As we were eating, Drake came up behind Travis.

"Well, if it isn't the school's own techno geek. What're you doing now, Foley? Figuring out how to make your PDA actually work?" Drake laughed at his own comment, even though he had no sense of humor whatsoever.

"Leave Travis alone," Sharon said, sticking up for her best friend. She stood and walked over to Drake. "He didn't do anything to you."

I followed suit after Sharon. "If you have a problem, I'm sure you can tell someone who actually cares."

Drake scoffed. "I don't think I was talking to you two losers."

"But **we **are talking to **you**, Drake," I said menacingly. "And the only loser here is the one standing right in front of me."

He looked like he was going to deck me, but then he turned around muttering, "You're lucky I don't hit girls." Drake shoved Travis's face in his food before walking off for good.

"Are you all right, Travis?" Sharon questioned.

"Yeah, thanks for sticking up for me you guys."

"No problem," we said in unison, beaming. All of the sudden, the ground started shaking. "What's going on?" Sharon asked, looking to me for answers.

"I don't know, but we better go and find out." We started to head outside to look, but Mr. Lancer blocked the doorway.

"You children can't go outside. You need to go to the other side of the school where your parents are waiting to take you home. Miss Fenton, you're to go home with Mr. Foley." He pushed us along to the other side. As soon as we saw our parents, we ran to their cars. I ran with Travis to his parents' car.

"What's going on, Mr. Foley?" I was really worried by now.

"Well, Lily, to make a long story short, Plasmius is setting a full scale ghost invasion on the town. Your mom and dad are fighting him as we speak." Just as he said that, the car drove by her father's battle. It looked really fierce, which made me worried.

"Mr. Foley, pull over, please," I begged. "I want to help my dad in any way possible."

"Your dad will be furious…" He started to say.

"Mr. Foley, please." I looked at him hopefully.

Tucker bit his lip, trying to decide. "All right, but it was your fault." He pulled the car over.

"I know," I said as I ran out of the car to join my mom. Mom was sucking the ghosts into the Fenton thermos as my dad beat them senseless. My dad had a few cuts and looked a little weary, but other than that, he was fine.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" My mom asked, obviously shocked.

"I'm here to help you guys."

"Lily, you need to go home **now**. Your dad and I have everything under control."

"But…" I started to protest.

"**Now!**" My mom said sharply. I quickly ran off, but I didn't head home. I ducked into the crowd of on-lookers. I wanted to stay and watch the battle. Dad and Plasmius, a.k.a. Vlad Masters, threw balls of ecto-energy at each other; neither side looking it was going to give in. Mom was still capturing ghosts, and it still looked like there was a million more. I was worried for both of my parent's safety, but I knew they could handle it. _I hope they can handle it, _I thought worriedly. Soon enough, Mom had captured all of the ghosts, but she looked completely exhausted. I watched as my dad was knocked backwards by one of Plasmius's shots.

"Daniel, have you learned nothing?" Plasmius asked. "You cannot defeat me unless you know my every move, which you do not."

"I don't need to know all of your moves, Plasmius. I just need to know enough of them to beat you." My dad floated up until he was at Plasmius's eye level. "With or without knowing all of them, I can still beat you." This apparently humored Plasmius, as he started to laugh.

"You can't beat me, Daniel. I have no weaknesses. I have gotten over your mother long ago." My eyes opened wide at the thought of Vlad liking Grandma Fenton. I shuddered in disgust. "However, you have two. Your daughter," my ears perked up at that, "and your dear wife."

My dad's face showed absolute fury. "You will not lay a hand on them! Leave them out of this!"

"Don't worry, Daniel. I can't hurt your daughter seeing as how she's not here, but," he eyed Mom carefully, "I can hurt your dear wife." A big pink ecto-ball was fired at my mom.

"Noooo!" I cried. "Mom!"

* * *

Ooooo! Cliffy! I will post Chapter 2 as soon as I can.

dreamwriter2010


	2. What Hope?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the Danny Phantom characters, but I do own Lily, Sharon, Cory, and Travis.

By the way, thoughts are in italics.

Last time: _"Don't worry, Daniel. I can't hurt your daughter seeing as how she's not here, but," he eyed Mom carefully, "I can hurt your dear wife." A big pink ecto-ball was fired at my mom. _

"_Noooo!" I cried. "Mom!"_

**My True Identity**

**Chapter Two- What Hope?**

Dad quickly flew in front of Mom and took the hit for her. He smacked into the wall hard, but quickly recovered and flew in front of mom in a fighting/defensive stance. As I looked at my father, he looked furious like I've never seen. His face was written with fury and he was shaking from rage, fear, or both.

"I told you not to harm them in any way," my dad growled.

"Ah, Daniel, now who says I have to listen to you." I saw him take a glance into the crowd where I was hiding._ Please don't see me. Please don't see me, _I prayed silently. I cautiously looked up, only to see him look at me in surprise. _Crap! _"Especially when I have something that is precious to you both." I felt something invisible, like a hand, tug on me. I soon realized that Plasmius was pulling me into the battle. Dad and Mom both gasped at me in surprise.

"Lily," my mom cried, "I thought I told you to go home!" I looked away in shame, knowing my mother was right.

"Ah, so you are the daughter of Daniel and Samantha." He flew closer to me and grabbed my wrist quickly. His red eyes bored into mine, and his green skin made me sick. "Come, Lily." He lifted me high into the air. I was scared senseless. Even though my dad had lifted me high into the air many times before, I knew I was safe with him. With this guy, I knew he could, and probably would, drop me at any time.

"Let me go," I hissed, glaring at him the whole time. "You have no right to touch me."

"Let her go!" my parents shouted in unison. I saw the worried looks on my parent's faces and felt really guilty, both for not listening to my mom and for getting myself into this mess.

Vlad smirked at this. "As you wish." I felt his grip on my wrist loosen as I fell from about 7 stories. I screamed, praying my dad would catch me in time. Thankfully, I landed on something soft. I opened my eyes to see Dad looking at me worriedly. He set me on the ground.

"Are you all right, Lily?"

"Yeah, I'm……" A scream suddenly pierced the air. My dad and I both whirled around to see my mom fall to the ground. I looked up and saw Plasmius's hand smoking, a smirk finding its way onto his face.

"Sam!" My dad yelled, flying as fast as he could to see if she was still alive. I quickly took off after him, praying with all my heart that my mom was all right. _Oh, God, Mom. **Please **be all right._

"Mom," I whispered, kneeling down by her. Her breathing was shallow and there was a huge burn mark on the left side of her body. Tears quickly flooded my eyes, wanting to be free. I tried desperately to blink them back, but they soon fell down in little rivers.

"Lily, please…..please don't cry," my mom gasped. She gave a faint smile, looking at me. "I love you, Lily." She then looked at Dad. "I love you, too….Danny. I love…… you both so much."

"Mom," I cried, "please don't go. Please….I love you, too."

"I love you, Sammy. Please don't leave us." I looked over at my dad. Silent tears flowed down my dad's cheeks, his eyes glistening with still more tears. "Sammy." My dad grabbed my mom's hand, hoping if he held onto some part of her, she would stay. My mom took one last look at us, and let out her last breath. "Mom," I whispered. The tears flew harder now. I looked and saw Grandpa and Grandma Manson running over to us.

"Sam!" They both shouted, not realizing she was already gone. I took a glance at Dad, seeing his eyes, once green, now red and filled with hatred and rage. Instead of being surrounded by a white glow, Dad's glow was now red as well. He then shot off at an incredible speed, faster than I had ever seen him fly. I looked back at Grandpa and Grandma Manson, seeing them both sobbing. Grandma looked up at me. "Lily, honey, are you all right?" I nodded slowly, and then turned my attention back to the battle. My dad was an intense red. I had never seen him like this, and it scared me a little bit. Judging the look on Vlad Plasmius's face, he had never seen him like this either. Dad shot some ecto-balls, and they showed to be red as well. I wondered if his ghost powers were affecting his emotions. "Lily," Grandpa said. I turned to face him. "Has your dad ever been like this before?" Tears welled up in my eyes again as I muttered, "No." I knew that Grandpa and Grandma Manson knew about my dad's secret, but I wished that they didn't know right now. I wished they wouldn't see him like this. Once again, I turned my focus back to the battle.

"Daniel, calm yourself! You must keep your temper under control or you'll kill us both!" Plasmius shouted.

"Better to take you down with me then to let you live," Dad said. His voice had changed, too. It was really deep, nothing like Dad's former voice. A new wave of tears rushed over me, and I hesitantly let them out.

"Dad," I shouted, "stop it! Please stop!" Dad looked down and glared at me. A red fire burned in his hand as he shot an ecto-ball in front of me.

"Stay back!" A worried look passed over his face for just a minute before his face was once again filled with anger. The battle once again started up as Dad fired a deadly shot at Plasmius. Plasmius's hand glowed pink as he fired a shot back at Dad. To me, it was just like ping-pong. As Dad threw a shot at Plasmius, Plasmius threw one back. After a while, they both looked tired, but they still fought viciously. Finally, they each charged up an ecto-ball, aiming at each other. _What are they going to do to each other? _I was scared that Plasmius would end up hurting Dad really bad or worse, killing him. After charging their ecto-balls, they fired them at each other as hard as they could. Everyone started screaming and running away as the balls collided with each other. I watched in shock as a huge white light expanded, making several buildings collapse. _Oh, God. Dad, please be all right. I can't lose you and Mom on the same day. _A wave of light passed over me, and a fierce wind whipped me back.There was a loud crash as Dad and Plasmius plummeted to the ground. I ran as fast as I could to where Dad fell. A crowd had gathered around the crater, and they watched in amazement as both Dad and Plasmius changed back to their alter egos before their eyes.

"Dad!" I screamed, sliding down into the hole to see if Dad was still alive. As I approached him, I noticed that he barely moved. His clothes were covered in blood and his eyes were shut. "Please, God, please, don't let Dad be gone, too." I kneeled down beside him and saw that he wasn't breathing. "No," I breathed. I checked his neck for a pulse and gasped as I found none. I stood up shaking my head in disbelief. I looked over to where Vlad Masters laid and heard people saying that he was dead, too. My knees gave out from under me as I started sobbing hard. _NO! _The voices inside my head screamed. _They can't both be gone! They just can't!_ The tears poured down harder, seeming like they would never end. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Travis and his dad looking at me with a sad look.

"Lily," Travis started, "I'm so sorry about your parents." I looked up at Mr. Foley and saw that he was starting to cry, too. I knew that he, Mom, and Dad were really close friends. Mom and Dad used to tell me stories about how they all came to be friends.

"Lily, we need to let the paramedics in now," Mr. Foley said.

"Why?" I shouted, tears still shining in my eyes. "It's too late for my dad! It's too late for anyone to do anything, so why should I let them in?"

Mr. Foley sighed as the tears finally fell. "They still need to look at him, even…..even if it is too late." My shoulders sagged, knowing that Mr. Foley was right. I took one last, sorrowful look at Dad before following behind Travis and Mr. Foley. I climbed out of the hole, only to find myself being tightly squeezed by Gramps and Grandma Fenton. I felt their warm tears fall onto my face.

"Oh, Lily," Grandma Fenton said, "we're (sniff) so sorry. Come on, you can come home with us." They took my hands as I hesitantly followed them back to their house.

_End Flashback_

This is the worst day of my life and I don't know how it can get any worse. My parents are both gone, killed by the most evil ghost I've ever known. Thankfully, he is dead, and I shouldn't have to worry about him anymore. I am now living with Gramps and Grandma Fenton. Aunt Jazz is living with her husband, Uncle Cory. I just wish Mom and Dad weren't gone. There are so many things in life that I haven't done yet, and they won't be here to see them. I never even got to tell Dad that I love him one last time. I stare out the window, watching the people below me run back and forth. I hear the door open and shut, and I feel a sudden shift in weight on the bed.

"Lily, honey, how are you feeling?" I turn to face Aunt Jazz.

"What are you doing here, Aunt Jazz?" I was really surprised to see her here. She was supposed to be at home, watching my cousin Janet.

"I came as soon as I found out what had happened. I know you miss Danny very much, and so do I. I really wish he was here, too, but we can't change the past. We need to focus on the future. There's still some hope left for you, you have a full life to live." _One of her stupid psychology things, _I thought.

I looked at her darkly. "Hope?" I question. "There is no hope for me, Jazz. Mom and Dad are both gone, murdered, and on the same day nonetheless. What hope is there for me, for anyone, Aunt Jazz? What hope?"

There's Chapter 2. Extremely sad chappie.  Hope you like it. If I get enough reviews, I will post Chapter 3. Bye:D

RedRoseRebel, Yami-chan and Unrealistic, and fan-girls2.0, thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it that no one has given me any flames yet. Thanks!

dreamwriter2010


	3. Not Now, Not Ever

Thanks to all of my reviewers: Yami-chan and Unrealistic (twice), fan-girls2.0 (twice), and Meagaisnttheworld.

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own the characters of Danny Phantom, although I do own Lily, Travis, Sharon, and Darlene.

**My True Identity**

**Chapter Three- Not Now, Not Ever**

The funeral for my parents was the next day. Everyone, including all the school jocks and bullies, were crying. People who couldn't get into the funeral home were showing pictures of my dad, both human and ghost. Some people cried for the lime green eyes, snow white hair half of my father, some cried for the ice-blue eyed, raven black haired half of Dad, the rest mourned both halves. I stood there, watching everyone, not able to shed a tear. I wanted to so bad to show that I missed them, but my eyes were all dried out from crying most of the day yesterday. Aunt Jazz stood by me, holding both mine and Janet's hands, like I was four years old. She said that she wanted to make sure that I didn't collapse from shock or something like that. All I could do was stand there, watching the world around me pass me by, like I didn't even exist.

Gramps and Grandma Fenton and Grandpa and Grandpa Manson cried the most, and I could understand why. They had each lost a child, but Mom was the only child Grandpa and Grandma Manson had that wasn't stillborn. Gramps and Grandma Fenton still had Aunt Jazz. I lost the only parents I'll ever have. God only gives you one set of parents, not two, or life might be much easier. I watched the caskets be set down into their 6-foot deep dirt bed, the final sleeping place for Mom and Dad. As soon as everyone left, I kneeled down by their headstones, reading the inscriptions:

Samantha Janice Fenton 1991-2022 Beloved wife, daughter, and mother

Daniel James Fenton/ Phantom 1990-2022 Beloved son, husband, father, and hero

Always in our hearts was the only thing both headstones shared. "I love you, Mom and Dad. I promise that I will avenge your deaths and make sure you're never forgotten," I whispered before standing. I walked towards the tall, black gates before looking back at them one last time. "Never," I whispered. The tears that I had been waiting for for so long finally poured out as I walked into the real world.

2 years later

It's been two years to this very day that both of my parents died. Many things have happened in the past years. Sharon and Travis are now going out (I knew it would happen), I have a new cousin named Darlene (such a cutie), and I'm finally able to drive. Every week I have been going out to visit my parents' graves, placing a single red rose on their graves for each of them. More ghosts have been attacking Amity Park ever since Dad died, but Gramps and Grandma Fenton have been holding them back. They always ask if I want to come with them, but I politely refuse each time. I can't go out and fight the ghosts, that was Mom and Dad's job. It hurts far too much to follow in their footsteps. I just can't will myself to do it. I look around the bedroom at some of the stuff my dad left behind. I got my dad's old room since Jazz's room had been changed into another inventing area. Every morning, at about 6, there was a loud explosion, most of the time caused by Gramps. The walls were a pale blue compared to the navy blue of the carpet. There were some astronaut and N.A.S.A pictures taped to the walls. I'm assuming it must have been my dad's dream job. If it was, he achieved something close to it. His former job had been as Mr. Gray's assistant. Just then, there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Lily, are you in there?" Travis's voice said. I opened the door to see Travis and Sharon standing there. I gave a weak smile.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" I said.

They both smiled back. "Not much," Sharon said. "How are you feeling, Lily?" They must have remembered that today was the 2nd anniversary of my parents' deaths.

I waved my hand back and forth. "So-so," I said. I sat on my bed while Travis and Sharon sat on the floor, side-by-side. "What's going on?" I asked.

"We wondered how you were feeling," Sharon said. "That's pretty much it."

From some reason, I grew suspicious of them. "C'mon guys. I know that there's a hidden reason behind this visit."

They both looked at each other before sighing deeply. "All right, you caught us. The other reason is because we were really worried about you."

I raised an eyebrow in question. "Why?"

"You seemed really depressed, and…." Sharon started.

"We were worried that you might take extreme measures," Travis finished. It took me a few minutes before it finally clicked.

"You guys thought I was going to commit suicide!" I screamed. "I'm not so upset that I would do that!" I sighed and looked away. "I just miss my parents so much," I whispered. "Please leave now."

Sharon and Travis looked really surprised. "Why?" Travis questioned.

"Go!" I shouted, pointing my hand towards the door. Just then, a purple ecto-ball shot out of my hand. It burned a hole in the door, which I knew I was going to have a hard time explaining that to Gramps and Grandma. Travis, Sharon, and I stared at my hand in shock.

"No way," Travis and Sharon said. They looked up at me to see my reaction. I just kept staring at my hand, slightly smoking. Finally, the tears found their way to my eyes as I started crying. A million thoughts all ran through my head at once. _I'm just like Dad. I have his powers. _I thought in shock. Then the sad thoughts took over. _But why now? Why not when I was younger? _"I don't want to follow in Dad's footsteps," I thought out loud.

I felt a hand rest lightly on my shoulder. I turned to find myself looking into Sharon's emerald eyes. "Lily," whispered Sharon, "I'm so sorry. We know you didn't want to follow exactly the same path your parents did. Is there anything we can do to help?"

I shook my head before saying, "I need some time to myself." Sharon and Travis nodded in agreement before leaving my room. As soon as they left, I fell to my knees, not wanting to believe what I saw. I now had Dad's ghost powers, but I didn't want them at all.

_Flashback_

"Mommy," a five-year old version of me asked, "how come I don't have Daddy's ghost powers?"

My mom smiled at me. "We're not sure, Lily. Maybe you didn't inherit all of his genes, or maybe they'll come to you later on in life."

I looked up at her curiously. "Will you and Daddy be there when I get them?"

She laughed softly. "Of course, sweetie. Daddy and I will never leave you."

_End Flashback_

Her last words of my flashback echoed in my head. _Daddy and I will never leave you. Never leave you. _The tears fell hard and fast remembering Mom's words.

"You and Dad promised you would never leave me, Mom," I whispered to myself. "You guys promised." I started sobbing and shaking furiously, not having any control over my body anymore. I felt myself floating in the air, feeling nothing but air swirling all around me.

"Lily!" I heard Grandma exclaim. I opened my eyes and felt myself fall to the floor. Grandma ran over to me quickly. "Lily, you…you have Danny's ghost powers. You're just like…like Danny." I nodded my head slowly, still having a hard time believing it. "When did you get your ghost powers?" Grandma asked me, looking at me curiously.

"I just found out a few minutes ago. I was telling Sharon and Travis to get out of my room when a purple ecto-ball shot out of my hand and hit the door, putting a hole in it." Grandma nodded her head slowly, taking it all in. "The problem is, Grandma, I really don't want them. I don't want to be exactly like Dad. Mom had promised me that her and Dad would be here if I ever got them, and they're…..they're gone. They're not here when I need them most," I sobbed. Grandma hugged me tightly, stroking my hair. "I know, sweetie, I know. Gramps and I will be here for you, okay?" I nodded my head against her body. "Good. I'll leave you alone now." I heard her footsteps softly walk towards the doorway until I heard the quiet shut of the door.

I wondered why they had shown up now. Why couldn't my powers have shown up when I was little? Dad could have helped me then. Now he can't. "Why?" I questioned to myself. "Why now? I don't need them. Not now, not ever."

Sorry it took me so long to update. Too much stuff going on. I'll try to update as often as possible. Hope you liked the chappie! R&R, please! L8R!

dreamwriter2010


	4. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Danny Phantom. Thankfully, I do own Lily, Sharon, Travis, and the dark guy. (No name yet)

Thanks to my reviewers: fan-girls2.0, Yami-chan and Unrealistic, and RedRoseRebel (twice).

_Thoughts_

_**Sign language**_

**My True Identity**

**Chapter Four- The Truth**

I went to bed that night feeling miserable, and I woke up feeling miserable as well. Right on cue, at 6 am, a loud explosion shook the house. "Jack!" I heard Grandma shout. "Stop messing around up there! You're going to wake up Lily!" A faint smile crossed my lips before quickly fading. I slowly got out of bed, the temptation of staying in bed lingering. After taking my usual morning shower and slipping into my red long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and black and white shoes, I headed down to breakfast. _I wonder if this is what it was like for Dad in the morning, _I wondered. Grandma was already in the kitchen when I came down.

She saw me and gave a huge smile. "Hi, sweetie!" she cheerfully said. She then frowned and marched over to the stairs. "Jack!" she screamed. "You woke up Lily!"

Gramps poked his head out of the door. "Sorry, Lily! Didn't mean to wake you!" Just then, another loud explosion was heard behind him. "Dang machine won't work!" He muttered a few curses under his breath before heading back into the room. Grandma shook her head while making sure the bacon and eggs weren't burning.

She turned to face me. "How are you feeling today, Lily?" she questioned, her eyes glistening with worry. I just shrugged my shoulders before sitting down at the table. A worried look came across her face before she turned her attention back to the food. "Do you want your eggs scrambled or over-easy?" she asked. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down _scrambled._ I showed her the word on the paper before once again taking my seat at the table. "Why aren't you talking, Lily? Do you have laryngitis?" Grandma asked worriedly while bringing me my food. I shook my head no. "Why aren't you speaking then, honey?" I fluently signed to her; **_I just don't feel like it._ **Luckily, Grandma had learned sign language when she was a little girl, seeing as her mom was deaf.

She sat down across from me, looking me straight in the eye. "Is it because of your ghost powers?" **_Sort of. It's between my ghost powers and the sudden realization that I'm like Dad._** Grandma nodded her head, understanding my reasoning. I started to eat my food, realizing just how hungry I really was. Just as I had finished, Gramps came down the stairs.

"Hey, Lily, hey, Maddie. How are my favorite girls this morning?" **_Good. How about you, Gramps?_** Gramps looked at me oddly. "Maddie, what's she doing?" _Clueless, just like Dad. _I chuckled mentally.

Grandma smiled. "She's using sign language, honey. She said she was good, and was wondering how you are."

Gramps mouthed formed a confused "o". "I'm……good," he replied, not sure how to handle the situation. He turned to face Grandma. "Why isn't she talking?" he tried to say it quietly, but I still heard it. I quickly signed my answer before Grandma had a chance to speak; **_I'm overwhelmed with the discovery of my ghost powers and seeing that I'm turning into a mirror image of Dad. _**Grandma quickly translated for me, with Gramps nodding his head at the end. Thankfully, Grandma had told him about my ghost powers yesterday. After much convincing, he finally believed that I wasn't overshadowed.

_Flashback_

I came down the stairs slowly, extremely nervous about how Gramps's reaction would be. As I came closer to the bottom, I saw Gramps and Grandma sitting on the couch, staring at the stairs, obviously waiting for me to arrive. Nervous beyond belief, I sat in the chair placed in front of Gramps and Grandma.

"Jack," Grandma started, "Lily and I have something to tell you."

"Is it about ghosts!" Gramps said excitedly. My body went stone cold with fear, wondering how he was going to react when we told him.

Grandma laughed nervously. "Funny you should mention them. As a matter of fact, it is. Lily, do you want to tell him?" Her look told me that I should get it over and done with now. My heart hammered wildly in my chest, and everything felt like it was closing in around me.

"Um……Gramps, I have…..ghost powers…..like….like Dad," I whispered the last part quietly, still in shock of my newfound powers.

"Ghost!" Gramps shouted loudly, jumping up. "Maddie, she's being overshadowed!" My fear-filled turned to look up at Gramps, never seeing him like this before. I started shaking all over from terror.

Grandma shook her head fiercely. "Jack!" she yelled. "Lily isn't being overshadowed! She's just like Danny. She's a…" Grandma was struggling to remember the term that Dad used to use. "…halfa. Like our son." She said the last part calmly, in hopes that Gramps would calm down after hearing that.

Gramps's face softened a bit. "She's not being overshadowed? She's like…like Danny?" We nodded our heads slowly, showing him that we were telling the truth. His glance was cast down at the floor, clearly ashamed for jumping to wrong conclusions. "Lily," I looked at Gramps to see tears glistening in his eyes, "I'm very sorry. I should have realized that…that you would eventually inherit Danny's genes. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes," I whispered. "I forgive you, Gramps." I stood up and hugged him. He hugged me back before I pulled away. "I'm going to head up to bed now," I said tiredly. I wasn't really tired, but I didn't want to talk anymore about the subject at hand, my powers. They nodded their heads.

"G'night, Lily," Gramps said. "Love you."

"Good night, sweetie. I love you," Grandma said. They hugged me and gave me a kiss.

"Love you guys, too. 'Night." Tears flooded my eyes as I walked up the stairs. I walked into my room and pounded my pillow. "You promised! You promised!" I kept saying to myself. Eventually, I cried myself to sleep, my pillow wet with tears.

_End Flashback_

After much silence, I finally finished eating breakfast. I dumped my dish in the sink with a _clatter_ and grabbed my backpack. **_Love you both. 'Bye. _**My hands moved in quick, fluid motions. They each gave a faint smile.

"Bye, honey. Love you, too," Grandma said first so Gramps would know what I said.

"Love you, Lily. Bye." They waved goodbye to me as I picked up my backpack and walked out the door. Sharon and Travis were already there, holding hands. They both had worried expressions on their faces, not sure what to say. I waved hello to them.

"Hey, Lily. What's up?" Sharon was the first one to talk. **_Not much._** They wore blank expressions on their faces for a while.

"Lily? Are you using sign language?" asked Travis. I nodded my head. Travis quickly grabbed his PDA and started typing things. "She said, 'Not much'," he told Sharon. A brief smile crossed my face, happy that someone figured it out. I started to cough as a purple-blue mist escaped from my mouth. My mouth formed a shocked "o" as I realized what it was._ I've got Dad's ghost sense. Am I going to get all of his powers?_ I wondered. A chill swept through my bones as a ghost appeared before us. It was…the box ghost. _Whew. I thought it was someone really powerful._

"Beware! I am the box ghost!" Dad said that was his usual battle cry. It was pretty lame. I focused hard, hoping I'm able to transform into my ghostly half. I felt a rush of excitement over me as purple-blue rings encircled me. In their place, they had given me a black and light purple outfit. My boots, gloves, and belt were light purple, while the rest of my ensemble was black. An "L" within a "P", I'm assuming for Lily Phantom, was purple. My mid-back length black hair was now white, placed up into a bun. _Cool, _I thought. I looked into a piece of glass and saw that my purple-blue eyes were now a luminescent green with gold flecks. I flew up into the air, my legs forming into a ghost tail. I felt my hand heat up as I realized my hands were glowing purple, ready to fire at any time.

The box ghost wore a puzzled expression. "Who are you? You look oddly familiar." The box ghost thought. "Are you the daughter of the famous Danny Phantom?" Tears eagerly wanting to be released flooded into my eyes, but I blinked them back. I nodded my head, and then fired an ecto-ball at him. He was caught off guard, and he fell backwards. I quickly flew down to Sharon and Travis. **_Get to school. I'll explain to Lancer when I get there._** I signed.

"But…"Sharon started. **_No buts. You shouldn't get in trouble for being late because of me._** Travis nodded his head quickly and dragged Sharon with him in the direction of the school. I flew back up to the box ghost, ready to fight. He waved his hands, and some boxes started to circle around him. _These must be his only weapons,_ I assumed. He hurled some of the boxes at me. I thought hard, trying not to feel anything. That's what Dad said used to make him go intangible. The boxes went right through me, so I knew it had worked. I gave myself a small congratulatory smile. Powered up and ready to go, I hurled ecto-ball after ecto-ball at the box ghost. He started to fall towards the ground, clearly defeated. I cursed myself for not remembering to bring a Fenton Thermos.

Proud of myself, I watched him sink into the ground. I then felt an electrifying shock run through me as I, too, fell to the ground. I screamed, not able to do anything. I saw a dark shape glaring down at me before darkness engulfed me.

* * *

Woohoo! Cliffy! Sorry for the long delay. First my keyboard wouldn't work, and then my mouse, then the computer kept freezing up! Argh! Hope you like the chappie. 

dreamwriter2010


	5. Meeting Someone New

Thanks to all of my reviewers: BubblyPhantom, fan-girls2.0, hermie-the-frog, Kawaii-Chibi-Naruto, Yami-Chan and Unrealistic, and RedRoseRebel.

To stfun00b- I don't know who you are, but I am NOTHING like my character, so don't judge me before you get to know me.

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but my keyboard wouldn't work again, so I was copying and pasting letters for my chapter, which is VERY tedious. Hope you like the chapter!

Disclaimer: I (sigh) don't own any of the characters of Danny Phantom, but I do own Lily, Sharon, Travis, Leo, and Mrs. Mira.

_Thoughts_

_**Sign language**_

_Last time: Proud of myself, I watched him sink into the ground. I then felt an electrifying shock run through me as I, too, fell to the ground. I screamed, not able to do anything. I saw a dark shape glaring down at me before darkness engulfed me._

**My True Identity**

**Chapter Five- Meeting Someone New**

_Dream sequence_

I felt myself walking through a dimly lit hallway, barely able to see my own hands in front of me. There are million doors around me, to the left and the right, in front of and behind me. _Where am I? _I wondered. Part of me told me to be scared, but my other half was excited. Eventually, excitement and curiosity got the best of me, and my fear melted away. I half-floated, half-walked to the next door on my right, wondering what would be on the other side. My hand cautiously reached for the door handle, a little of my fear returning to me. I opened the door and found on the other side……

_End dream sequence_

"Hey, are you all right?" I felt someone shaking my shoulder. "Ma'am, are you all right?" My eyelids fluttered open to see a boy kneeling next to me, gently shaking my shoulder. I sat up and groaned, clutching my head.

"My head…." I mumbled. I couldn't remember why my head hurt so badly, but then the memories of the fight came rushing back to me. "Oh, my God!" I shouted, remembering getting shocked horribly.

"Hey," the boy said, "are you all right? Is something wrong?" I looked down at him. He had sandy-blond hair and gorgeous caramel-colored eyes.

"Huh?" I said. "Oh, I'm fine, thank you. I just remembered that I was going to be late for school. How long have I been out for?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's," he looked at his watch, "9:00 right now." My eyes opened wide as I realized I had been out for an hour and a half.

"Great," I moaned, knowing Mrs. Mira was going to kill me. "Thanks for waking me up, uh…."

"Leo," he stated. "And you are?"

"Lily. Thanks for waking me up, Leo."

He flashed me a beautiful smile. "Anytime, Lily. See you later." He waved before walking off in the opposite direction of the school. I smiled and waved back while walking towards Casper High. I then sprinted, hoping to make it before 2nd period ended. I slammed the doors opened and ran to the office for a tardy pass. The secretary looked up at me, shocked by my condition. _I hope I don't have any visible injuries. If I do, I'm going to have a hard time explaining myself. _"Um…could I get a tardy pass?"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Why are you late, Lily?"

I racked my brain for an excuse, now knowing how Dad felt when he was a kid. "I…overslept," was my answer. It was the only good excuse I could think of without her asking too many questions. She gave me a look that said I-don't-believe-you-but-I-will-for-now before writing out the tardy pass.

"Here you go, Lily," she said, handing me the pass.

"Thanks," I muttered, grabbing the pass and quickly walking out of the office. I spun my combination on my locker and heard the familiar click as it opened. I grabbed my algebra things before slamming my locker shut. I decided to look at myself in the bathroom before heading to class. The minute I saw myself in the mirror, my jaw dropped open. I had countless scrapes and bruised on my face and arms, probably having more everywhere else. I had a cut on my forehead that was lightly trickling blood down the bridge of my nose. Plus, my muscles were stiff and in pain, probably from the combination of fighting and slamming into the ground hard. I grabbed a paper towel and dripped some water on it before dabbing it on my forehead. It was tender to the touch, so I knew there was going to be a bruise there sooner or later. After cleaning myself up and making sure I looked decent, I walked out of the bathroom, algebra stuff in hand.

Eyes looked up curiously as I walked into the classroom, and Sharon wore in expression of shock. The teacher glanced at me, looking suspicious of me.

"Miss Fenton," Mrs. Mira started, "is there a reason why you're tardy?"

"I slept in," I mumbled, handing her the pass. She took it and flicked her wrist at my seat. I slid into my seat, which was next to Sharon.

"What happened?" she whispered while the teacher's back was turned.

"Long story. I'll tell you both at lunch," I whispered back. She looked like she wanted to ask more questions, but she respected my wishes and decided to wait until lunch.

The rest of the day dragged by slowly, and the homework piled up more and more with each class. I was thankful when the bell for lunch rang. I grabbed a lot of food, suddenly starving. After making sure I got everything that I wanted, I walked over to the table where Sharon, Travis, and I usually sat.

Sharon was the first one to speak up. "What happened, Lily? You looked absolutely horrible when you came into class today!"

"All right, as you guys know, I was fighting the box ghost. Well, a while after you guys left, I defeated the box ghost. I was watching him sink into the ground, when I felt myself being shocked. The last thing I remembered seeing was this big, dark shape leering at me before I passed out. Then," I gave a faint smile at the memory, "a cute guy woke me up. That's when I rushed to school, trying not to be too late." When I finished, I saw Sharon and Travis looking at me, eyes wide. While they were dwelling in their shock, I decided to eat a little bit.

"So, you have no idea who did it?" Travis asked. Sharon and I rolled our eyes at him.

"Obviously not," Sharon told her clueless boyfriend. "If she knew who did it, she would have kicked their butt by now."

"Oh, yeah. I knew that," he stated. I groaned before digging into my food once again.

Sharon brought up the question that had been lingering on my mind. "What if it happens again? What are you going to do then?"

I gave her the most truthful answer I could. "I don't know." I finished my food, got up, and dumped my tray. A chill ran through my spine as I got a horrible feeling of dread. _But what could be wrong?_ My ghost sense hadn't gone off, and there was nothing going on that was life-threatening. I shrugged my shoulders and brushed it off as a stupid feeling. I prayed that nothing would go wrong for the rest of the day as I walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Sorry, I was running out of ideas. I finally came up with this chapter. Hope you like it!

dreamwriter2010


	6. Detention Already?

Thanks to my reviewers Yami-Chan and Unrealistic and DP fan.

All right, so far my computer has been working, so I'm happy. Usually, when I say something like that, something goes wrong. (Whew!)

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom and the characters, but if I did, I wouldn't cancel Danny Phantom! SAVE DANNY PHANTOM! Oh, all characters not mentioned in the show are most likely mine.

**My True Identity**

**Chapter Six- Detention Already?**

My next class was English with Lancer, so I grabbed my junk and started to head to class. Then, I felt a sudden chill in the air and saw my purple-blue breath in front of me.

"Aw, c'mon! I just dealt with one ghost this morning. Now I have to deal with another one!" I moaned. I once again felt the surge of energy run over me as I transformed to Lily Phantom. I flew through the roof, hoping that this ghost would be as easy as the box ghost. What I saw was an octopus with a green glow. I think Dad used to call it an ecto-pus. (A/n: I can't remember if this is what it is really called. If it's the wrong name, could someone please tell me? Thanks.) It looked at me oddly, like it wanted to attack, but something was holding it back. It then gave a roar of some sorts before flying off. I couldn't let it get away, so I followed in close pursuit.

Soon, we were near the Fenton household. I flew inside, invisible, looking for the Fenton thermos. I soon found one down in the lab and zoomed out of the house to look for the ecto-pus. After searching for a while, I found it near Amity Park. It was just flying around in circles, like it was waiting for someone, or something, to show up. When I came near it, it gave another hideous howl. Its red eyes glared evilly at me. I then zipped forward towards it and hit it right in the face. It flipped backwards in the air before coming to a halt and flying right in front of me. One of its tentacles wrapped tightly around my waist, cutting into my skin.

I was barely able to breathe, and my skin burned with the tightness. I then focused all of the energy into my hands, forming purple ecto-balls. I grabbed the tentacle wrapped around my waist and burned the tentacle. The ecto-pus screamed in pain and jumped back. I took this chance to suck it into the Fenton thermos. It tried to fight against the force of the thermos, but it eventually was sucked into it.

"Finally," I muttered, breathing a sigh of relief. Looking at my watch, I saw it was already 7th period, so I had missed Lancer's English and half of chemistry. "Great. Now I have **2** detentions. Just what I need." I shook my head, blaming the ecto-pus, and flew off towards the school. As soon as I reached the school, I phased into the girls bathroom and changed back to Lily Fenton. I went back to my locked and grabbed my chemistry stuff. My stomach still hurt from the ecto-pus, but I had to get through the rest of chemistry and last period study hall. Detention, too, if I got any. _This is going to be a long rest of the day, _I thought tiredly.

Once I got into the classroom, Sharon and Travis looked at me and smiled for a minute. They then went back to their work.

"Miss Fenton," a male voice drawled, "you're late. You do know that that means detention, correct?"

"Yes, Mr. Jones," I said.

"Good. Then take your seat. You'll be serving your detention at 4 after school."

I nodded my head and took my seat at Sharon and Travis's table. I thumped my head on the table as soon as I sat down. "Great. I really needed a detention," I said sarcastically.

"Man, tough break, Lily. What kept you so long?" Travis asked.

"An ecto-pus," I replied.

They gave me a confused look. "What?" Sharon asked.

I sighed. "A ghost. An ecto-pus is a type of ghost."

"Oh," they chorused. "Did you catch it?" Sharon asked. I nodded my head. "Good. We don't really need any more ghosts running amok the town."

"So, are you taking your dad's job as town hero?" questioned Travis.

I thought for a minute. I never really thought of taking my dad's job. "Well...since I inherited his ghost powers, I suppose I must. My dad worked his hardest to protect the town when he was alive, and now since I have them, I should respect my dad's wishes and protect the town as well. (Sigh) It's going to be really hard, though."

"Maybe we could help," Sharon suggested. "We could help you beat the ghosts and capture them."

"But you guys would be putting yourselves in danger. What if you got seriously injured or… killed?"

"So?" Travis said. "You're in just as much danger."

"But I have ghost powers to defend myself, you don't. I may be hurt, but…" The bell rang, interrupting my sentence.

"Class, your assignment is pages 122-124, numbers 1-20," Mr. Jones said. A moan arose from the class. "And if anyone else complains about the assignment, I will also assign a 1,000-word report on how to safely use dangerous chemicals. You may now leave." The clatter of stools being pushed back arose in the classroom as everyone hurried out the door.

"What were you going to say before the bell rang?" asked Sharon.

"Huh? Oh, I may be hurt, but I can defend myself. You guys can't," I finished.

Sharon smirked. "I guess that's a risk we'll have to take, huh?"

"There's no way to talk you out of this, is there?"

"Nope. We're helping you no matter what you say. That's what friends are for," she smiled at the last comment.

"(Sigh) All right. You guys can help me. Go ahead and tell Travis the next time you see him, okay?"

She nodded her head before running to her locker to grab her stuff. I finally reached my locker and was able to grab the rest of my homework. _Maybe I'll be able to finish my homework in study hall. The less homework I have to take home, the better._ I slammed my locker shut and ran up the stairs to the library. Luckily, I made it into my seat just as the bell rang. _Yes! I'm not late!_ I started to work on my homework, hoping to get it done before study hall ended.

After an hour and a half of detention and study hall, I was finally free from the nightmare called school. I had finished most of my homework, I only had chemistry left. As I was walking home, I daydreamed about Leo, hoping to run into him again. I then saw Sharon and Travis ahead of me and ran to catch up with them.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" I said.

They both turned around at the sound of my voice and smiled. "Hey, Lily!" Sharon started. "Not much. Travis got a new PDA." At this, Travis grinned and showed his new PDA. "What about you?"

"I finally got out of detention. Ugh! Lancer was clipping his toenails the whole time. (A/n: I got the idea from Control Freaks. I thought it was hilarious!) It was so disgusting!" I shuddered.

"Ewww!" Sharon and Travis chorused. "Did any land on you?" Travis asked.

"No, thank God. Otherwise, I would have lost my lunch **_and_** my breakfast." We all laughed at this. "Well, I got to go. I have chemistry to do. Augh!" I shook my head in frustration. "Later, you guys." I waved goodbye to them as I walked up the steps to Gramps and Grandma's house.

"Bye, Lily," Sharon said as she waved goodbye as well. Travis copied what she said and did. I opened the door, only to hear another explosion.

"Gramps, Grandma, I'm home!" I shouted. I heard loud thumps coming up the stairs from the lab. Grandma's face peered out of the doorway.

"Hi, sweetie! How was school?"

"Good. I had detention, though."

"Why?" Grandma asked.

"Ghost trouble. Some ecto-pus was going all over the place howling. I had flown in and grabbed the Fenton thermos."

"Ah. I thought I felt a chill in the air," Grandma smiled. "You caught it, right?"

"Mmm-hmm," I said. "What exploded down in the lab?"

Grandma shook her head. "Jack is trying to make his new invention, the Fenton Ghost Net. (A/n: Entirely my name, I think. If Nickelodeon already used it, I had no idea.) It's supposed to work like a butterfly net, but it's been designed to expand to the size of the ghost. It also keeps the ghost from getting away by using ecto-goo to keep the ghost immobilized."

My eyes went wide in shock. "Wow. What's wrong with it?"

"Jack keeps making the net's goo container explode, and that holds a lot of ecto-goo. Right now, the lab is an absolute mess." Grandma sighed and shook her head. I gave a small laugh. "Do you have any homework, Lily?"

"Yeah, I have chemistry. Textbook problems," I said.

"All right. Go up and do it then." she said.

"Okay," I said, trudging up the stairs. _Great, more homework. I just hope no ghosts decide to show up._

Well, that's all for now. L8R!

dreamwriter2010


	7. Shock of a Lifetime

Wow! So much has been going on this past week. New Danny Phantom episode "Urban Jungle" (completely AWESOME!!!!), cheerleading practice, cheerleading tryouts (I didn't make it), church, a test, and a book report. Way too much! (Except for UJ, I could watch that again and again and again and again and…I'll stop now.) Well here's the new chappie!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. I'm tired of typing it again and again. Lol

Thanks to my reviewers, Yami-chan and Unrealistic and kpfan72491.

_Thoughts_

**My True Identity**

**Chapter Seven- Shock of a Lifetime**

After what felt like hours, I finally finished my chemistry homework. _I hate chemistry, _I thought grudgingly. My stomach growled loudly, and I realized that I hadn't had anything for dinner. Thoughts of food filled my head as I headed downstairs to see what Grandma had made for dinner. When I finally reached the kitchen, I found some ham and mashed potatoes on the table. _Yummy! _I contentedly thought. I dug into the food as soon as I reached it. Soon, it was all gone. My stomach no longer growled with hunger, so I headed back up the stairs. I was really tired, so I slipped into my purple nightgown and crawled into bed. A little later on, I fell into a dream-filled sleep.

_Dream sequence_

Once again, I was in the hallway with multiple doors. I found myself drawn to the one next to me. It was the one I tried to open before, but I was pulled out of my dreams before I got to open it. When I opened it, I saw a scene being played out before me. As I watched it, I realized it was a memory.

A little four-year old version of me was sitting at the window, gazing longingly outside. I walked into the memory and looked out the window. I saw my dad fighting the box ghost again.

"Beware! I am the box ghost! Fear me and my boxes of doom!" the box ghost screamed to the sky. Four-year old me giggled as my dad fired a green ecto-ball at the box ghost and captured him in the Fenton thermos. Dad then flew in, shaking the thermos a little bit. Both present me and four-year old me watched as blue rings circled my dad, his snow white hair transformed to his usual raven locks, and his lime green eyes changed to wonderful ice blue. His jumpsuit morphed into a red and white shirt, blue jeans, and red and white shoes. _I guess I got a bit of my fashion from him._

"Hey, Lily!" my dad smiled. He walked over to me and ruffled my hair. "How are you doing?"

"Daddy, stop!" I giggled, waving my hands to make him stop ruffling my hair. He laughed. I found my present self sighing. I missed my dad's laugh so much.

"How about a tickle fight then?" With that, he started to tickle me mercilessly. My four-year old self started to laugh and tried to stop my dad.

Soon, I felt a force pulling me back towards the door and back out into the dim hallway. The door then shut with such force, the echo could be heard throughout the hallway. I stood up and brushed myself off, gazing at the door sadly. I missed my dad and mom so much. I felt like I had the first day they had died. I walked along the hallway again, wondering if all the doors held memories, and if they did, which ones did they hold. I decided to run all the way to the end of the hallway and start from there.

"Oof!" I exclaimed as I was ricocheted back to the middle of the hallway. My eyebrows furrowed together as I reached my hand out. There was nothing there to see, but I felt a wall. I then turned to my left and saw another door. I walked over and opened it cautiously, hoping nothing jumped out at me. When I opened it, I saw the day I got my powers. _That was yesterday,_ I remembered. When I shut the door, I walked over and put my hand on the wall again.

"Maybe," I thought out loud, "this is where my memories end." As I looked behind me, it looked like the hallway never ended. "These are the past fourteen years of my life, with many memories. So far, I've found only good ones." Just then, a scream echoed through the hallways. _That didn't come from me! _I worriedly thought.

_End dream sequence_

The scream once again repeated itself. I jumped out of bed and sprinted down the stairs. I found Grandma and Gramps coming out of their room as well.

"What was that?" I asked. "That scream pierced through my dreams!"

"It sounds like it's coming from a little ways away," Grandma answered. "I'd say it's time for Lily Phantom to investigate." She looked at me as she said this. I nodded my head and quickly went through my transformation. As I was about to fly out of the window, Gramps called out to me.

"Lily," he said. I turned about face to him. "Be careful."

I gave him a reassuring smile. "I will." I then flew towards the wall and smacked into it. "Ow," I muttered. "I forgot to go intangible. This is going to take some getting used to."

"Lily, are you all right?" Grandma asked.

"Yeah, I just forgot to turn intangible," I answered, flaming with embarrassment. I quickly turned myself intangible and flew out into the night. As I soared through the skies, all I saw was pitch black. None of the outside lights were turned on whatsoever. Curious, I flew down to one of the lampposts to investigate. There were small electrical sparks coming from the light bulb socket. It looked like the light bulb had been shot at and had blown up in the process. As I looked at a few more lampposts, they all looked the same. _Whoever's responsible for making someone scream must have shot these lights,_ I decided. I slowly flew parallel to the street, watching out for anything else suspicious. Just then, a large blast of orange light appeared straight ahead. _What could that be?_

I flew as fast as I could to the source of light, believing that whoever fired it was the person responsible for the blown out lights and the loud scream. As I neared, I saw a dark shadow floating in the air, cruelly laughing.

"Run!" it shouted. "Run and scream! You are all just pawns in my plan!" I gathered a fierce purple ecto-ball in my hand and fired it at the dark shadow.

"Leave them alone!" I screamed. "They haven't done anything to you!" The shadow soon flew back up at my height level.

"Dear Lily," it said. "You have finally arrived. It's about time." I gave it a confused expression.

"Show yourself," I demanded. I wanted to know who it was that I hit.

"As you wish," it said. It fired up an orange ecto-ball in its hand and held it up to its face. I looked closely. I noticed that the "it" was a "he". He had pale skin, almost white. His eyes were a devastating orange, and his hair was a milky white with black streaks. He wore a white jumpsuit with black boots, gloves, and belt. I saw that he was smirking evilly. I had never seen him before in my life. Even though, I wasn't sure why, I felt a sense of fear towards him. I also felt a slight love towards him, like I had known him forever. I spoke the question running through my mind.

"Who are you?" I asked, almost afraid of his answer.

He hollowly laughed and gave another smirk. He floated towards me and looked me straight in the eye. "Lily, I am Drake Masters, formerly known as Drake Fenton. I am your long lost brother."

* * *

Oooooooooooo!!!! Very evil cliffy! I hope you like it!

dreamwriter2010


	8. The Fight

I left you all in suspense, didn't I? I had this coming for a long, long time. Hopefully, this chapter will be just as good as the last one. Please R&R!!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. I'm way too lazy to keep typing it. Lol

Thanks to my reviewers BubblyPhantom, RedRoseRebel, and Yami-chan and Unrealistic.

Last time:

"_Who are you?" I asked, almost afraid of his answer._

_He hollowly laughed and gave another smirk. He floated towards me and looked me straight in the eye. "Lily, I am Drake Masters, formerly known as Drake Fenton. I am your long lost brother."_

**My True Identity**

**Chapter Eight- The Fight**

My eyes went wide. "Bro…brother?" I managed to choke out.

"Don't you remember, Lily? Mom and Dad came home heart-broken, having lost a child. Try and remember, Lily," he commanded.

I thought hard. I then remembered that day. I was five years old…

_Flashback_

I sat at the window, waiting for Mommy and Daddy to come home with my little brother or sister. Soon, I saw their car pull up into the driveway. Mommy and Daddy stepped out of the car, but no baby brother or sister in hands. As they came in the door, I saw Daddy put his arms around a crying mommy.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Where's my little brother or sister?" I questioned. This said, Mommy turned around and leaned on Daddy's chest, crying harder.

"Well, Lily," my daddy sighed deeply, "your brother was stolen from the hospital. Someone took him away from us. Tears welled up in my eyes as I ran and gave them a hug. I hated whoever took my brother and made our family cry like this.

_End flashback_

"It was you who was taken from the hospital," I gasped in realization.

"Yes, it was **me**," he spat out. "You soon forgot about me, though. You went on with your lives like nothing had happened."

I shook my head firmly. "That's not true, Drake. We looked for you as long as we could. After about three years, we had to give up. Whoever had taken you could have been on the other side of the earth. Vlad Masters took you though, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. He said you were an abusive family and was saving me from many years of hurt. When I found out I had these powers, he was there to help me with. When I was ten, I found out that he had been killed in cold-blood by my birth father. I'm twelve now and I can do everything you can."

"Dad did not kill Vlad intentionally. Vlad killed Mom, and that infuriated Dad greatly. His emotions got the better of him and he ended killed Vlad as well himself. Vlad fed you lies, Drake. Mom and Dad were never abusive to me. They loved me and cared for me. They gave me food, clothes, a shelter, and their love. They would have you treated equally had you been growing up there. I would've loved you, too. In fact, I still love you, Drake. You're my one and only brother. I could never hate you." I reached out to him, only to be hit by a fierce orange ecto-ball.

"Lies! All lies!" he screamed. He then fired something I had never seen before. They looked like ninja stars. I went intangible, but they still hit me somehow. I screamed in pain.

"How did you do that?" I asked aloud.

He smirked. "Are you able to go intangible for Dad's Ghostly Wail?" I shook my head no. "That was his special ability. These ninja stars are mine." He then gave me a gloating look. "Haven't you discovered yours yet?" My eyes went wide as I realized I hadn't. I shook my head in shame and embarrassment. He laughed. "I'm your younger brother, and, yet, I discovered my special power before you. This is hilarious."

"It won't be hilarious when I beat you. Then who'll be laughing?" I retorted.

He scoffed. "You think you can beat me? Let's just see about that."(A/n: Forgive me. I'm not very good at fight scenes) He held orange ecto-balls in his hands and started to fire an ecto-ray at me. I split apart and narrowly dodged it.

_Didn't know I could do that,_ I thought in awe. I then charged up purple ecto-energy in my hands and whipped as many ecto-balls at him as I could. A couple of them hit their target, but the rest hit the building behind him. Right after that, I flew at him with a flying kick towards his stomach. It met its target, and he tumbled backwards, clearly stunned. He came back with a punch of his own and hit me in the jaw. I knew there was going to be a bruise there in the morning.

_I wish I had my special ability right now. It sure would help, _I thought, frustrated. I may not have it now, but I would get it in time. For now, I had to deal with what I had. I looked down, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sharon, Travis, and Leo. _Leo!_ I thought ecstatically. A grin briefly caught itself on my face before it turned to one of determination. I flew towards him as he flew towards him, each having our hands filled with ecto-energy. Our hands met together in a clash of energy, creating sparks. We bounced off of each other and flew backwards until we caught our center of balance. He glared at me angrily, clearly frustrated. Just then, I saw Travis and Sharon run out into the battle. I hit with an ecto-ball as hard as I could before I flew down to them.

"What are you guys doing? You could get seriously hurt!" I exclaimed.

"Chill," Travis said, holding up his hands. "We just want to help you."

"And how do you guys plan on doing that?"

"Just beat him good," Sharon said, "and we can suck him in the Fenton thermos."

"We're also here for encouragement," Travis added.

I crossed my arms. "No way. Just give me the Fenton thermos and go back into the crowd. You guys may end up getting killed."

"But you said earlier that we could help you," Sharon protested.

"Yeah, with ghosts like the Box Ghost. Not with my own brother. He's much too dangerous."

Their eyes went wide. "Your brother?!" they said in unison.

"Yes," I said. I then felt something burn my back hard. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground. I looked up and saw Drake there, his hand smoking from his recently fired shot.

"Tsk, tsk, big sister. Don't you know to never turn your back in a battle? Your opponent may hit you when your back is turned," he laughed as he said this. I flew up to his height level, filled with rage.

"Well, little brother, don't you know it's shameful to hit your opponent when their back is turned?" My back was on fire, but I had to ignore it to fight Drake.

"Maybe so, but it's still a way to win."

"You definitely have been around Vlad for too long. You sound just like him," I said, disgusted.

"Vlad was there for me all of those years!" he screamed.

"Vlad was the one who took you away from us!" I argued.

"How do I know you guys wouldn't have hit me?!" he yelled back. I couldn't believe it. Just a few minutes ago, we had been throwing ecto-energy and punches at each other, and now we were arguing.

_I guess we are typical siblings, even if we haven't seen each other since I was five._ "Mom and Dad never hit me, so why would they have hit me!"

"Enough!" He threw an ecto-ball at me. "Vlad would never lie to me! He was my father! He saved me from years of misery and loved me!" He shot more and more orange ecto-balls at me. I put up a purple shield quickly, so most of the ecto-balls deflected off of it.

"He was feeding you lies, Drake!" I fired some ecto-balls of my own. "He never loved you! He just wanted you as his apprentice! He needed someone to do his dirty work for him!" I came and flew at him with a hard punch, which connected with his jaw. "You're my brother," I said softly. "I still love you. Mom and Dad would love you, too, if they were here." I then started to shout again. "Vlad was the one who killed them! He killed them in **cold-blood**, Drake! He may have killed you, too, had Dad not ended up killing him by accident in their last fight! Please try and understand," I finished softly.

He held his head tightly, as though he was having a horrible headache. He then shook his head firmly. "No more lies! We end this NOW!" he screamed as loud as he could. He used his ninja stars to smack me into the wall. I grunted in pain. Blood was now pouring from where his stars had hit me, and I had a splitting headache from smacking into the wall. Propelling myself off of the wall with my legs, I flew at him with an ecto-ball in my hand. As soon as I was really close to him, I held the ecto-ball to his stomach, charging it. When I thought it was big enough, I released it. Drake tumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Soon after, a streak rocketed up past me. It blew most of my hair out of my bun, and the whipped me in the face hard. I looked up, trying to see what it was. Suddenly, I found myself being pushed towards the ground. I opened my eyes to see Drake pushing me, a fire glinting in his now red eyes. I realized he looked just like Dad when Mom was killed, so that meant he was furious.

"Drake, calm down!" I screamed over the wind.

He grinned evilly and whispered, "Never." He then stopped short in mid-air and let me go. I wondered why, but then I found out as I hit the ground hard. When I opened my eyes, a pain shot through my right arm. I gritted my teeth in pain before slowly floating out of the deep crater, purple ecto-energy glowing fiercely in my hands. As I stared him down, I saw he also had his own ecto-energy in his hands. I charged mine in my hands, and he did as well. With a cry of pain and determination, I threw my ecto-ball at him just as he threw his at me. They met in the middle and started to glow a white color. I watched in shock as they exploded, just like what happened to Dad and Plasmius. I felt a sudden force hit me and slam me into the building behind me. My vision started to blur and blackness was threatening to take me away. When the smoke cleared, I saw Drake lying on the ground, unconscious from the force.

"Lily!" I heard Sharon and Travis shout. I saw them running towards me before blackness finally engulfed me.

* * *

Sorry about the ninja stars thing. It was the only thing I could think of to give Drake as a special power. Please review and I'll post the next chapter. Enjoy!

dreamwriter2010


	9. Seeing You Again

Whew! That last chapter was really suspenseful, especially when I was writing. It's getting close to the end, just to tell you guys. I may do a sequel if I get enough reviews telling me to do so. Anyways, hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: PLEASE see previous chapters! I am WAY too lazy to type it anymore.

Thanks to my reviewers: Yami-chan and Unrealistic, BubblyPhantom, hamanor12, FernClaw (thanks for telling me the proper name of the ninja stars; Shurikens), danitonfen13, DP fan, and RedRoseRebel.

_Thoughts_

Last time:

_He grinned evilly and whispered, "Never." He then stopped short in mid-air and let me go. I wondered why, but then I found out as I hit the ground hard. When I opened my eyes, a pain shot through my right arm. I gritted my teeth in pain before slowly floating out of the deep crater, purple ecto-energy glowing fiercely in my hands. As I stared him down, I saw he also had his own ecto-energy in his hands. I charged mine in my hands, and he did as well. With a cry of pain and determination, I threw my ecto-ball at him just as he threw his at me. They met in the middle and started to glow a white color. I watched in shock as they exploded, just like what happened to Dad and Plasmius. I felt a sudden force hit me and slam me into the building behind me. My vision started to blur and blackness was threatening to take me away. When the smoke cleared, I saw Drake lying on the ground, unconscious from the force._

"_Lily!" I heard Sharon and Travis shout. I saw them running towards me before blackness finally engulfed me._

**My True Identity**

**Chapter Nine- Seeing You Again**

I opened my eyes to find whiteness completely surrounding me. "Huh?" I questioned, standing up. The ground I was standing on was white, and the sky above me was still a light blue. I wasn't freezing, so the white wasn't snow. I looked at myself and realized I was no longer in my human form. _Odd, I don't remember changing back to my other half. _

"Lily?" I heard coming from behind. A small gasp left my lips as I recognized that voice. It was one I knew so well. I whirled around really fast.

"Mom?" I said in disbelief. "Dad?" I then realized I was in heaven. "Am I dead?" I was really scared now. I wasn't ready to die yet. I still had so much to live for.

Mom gave a faint smile. "No, sweetie, you're not dead. You're here subconsciously. You're still out cold back down in Amity Park, but your subconscious is here."

"So, I'm pretty much dreaming?" I asked, confused beyond belief.

Dad waved his hand back and forth. "Sort of. You are really here, though, so every part of this conversation is real."

Mom smirked. "If your father can understand it, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to grasp the concept easily." I covered my mouth with my hand, laughing.

"Hey!" my dad said. He gave Mom a puppy dog look. "That hurt, Sammy."

I couldn't hold back my laughter any more. I fell on the ground, rolling with laughter. My mom started to laugh as well. "I'm (laughs) sorry, (laughs) Danny," Mom choked out between laughs. After our laughter subsided, we finally got back to our original conversation. A question then occurred to me.

"Mom, Dad, do you know about Drake?" At this, my mom looked like she was going to cry, and Dad's face fell.

"Yes," my dad said, barely above a whisper. "If Vlad were here right now," my dad's eyes sparked a vicious green, "I'd kill him."

"So, if he's not here, he's in…"

"Hell," my dad finished for me, his eyes returning to their normal ice blue color. "For all we know, probably making the Devil look nice." We had a small laugh about this. "We wish we could change Drake's course of life, but…"

"…we have no power over that," Mom finished for my dad quietly.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you like this," I said softly. I walked over and hugged her and Dad tightly; our first family hug in two years.

Mom stroked my hair softly. "It's all right, honey. You didn't do it on purpose. I'm just upset about how Drake chose to live his life." My mom's eyes cast downward. "I hope Vlad is burning for what lies he taught our son. That bas-"

"Honey," my dad squeezed my mom's shoulder tightly. "Not in front of Lily."

My mom took a deep breath to gain her composure. "Sorry, just every time I think about him, I just want to scream."

I nodded my head in agreement. "I know, Mom. It's the same for me. If he hadn't have died that night, I probably would have gone over there and killed him myself, ghost powers or not." I then remembered something from Dad's and Plasmius's battle. "Dad, how come the light from yours and Plasmius's battle killed both of you, but it didn't kill me or possibly even Drake?"

"That's a good question, honey. It's one I've asked myself several times before I finally came up with a reasonable answer. I believe that, since Plasmius and I had many more years of experience than you guys, the force of each other's blast killed us. Since you guys have only a few years of experience, it isn't enough to kill you guys," Dad finished.

"Oh. How come Drake got his powers before me? I only got them just yesterday, and he's had them for some odd number of years."

Mom answered this time. "That has to do with genetics, honey. I can't explain it fully, and neither can your father, but the best explanation is your bodies are built differently. It's just however your DNA looks, I suppose."

"Is this also why I have most of the same powers as him?"

Dad smiled. "Right. Even though you didn't find out about them until yesterday, the power has been building inside of you for some time. You don't have much experience with them, but you still have equal power status."

"But, he has his special ability, and I don't," I said devastated.

"Oh, sweetie," Mom said. "You'll probably get your special power soon."

"But Dad just said we have equal power status, and that's not true. If the power has been building inside of me for years, why don't I have it now?" I was slightly frustrated.

"I don't have an explanation for that. Like your mom said, it probably has to do with genetics."

I sighed and spoke the question on my mind. "What if I don't get one at all?" I looked at my parents. They looked at each other worriedly before facing me once again. Dad was chewing his bottom lip, and Mom was popping her knuckles. (A/n: Sam doesn't do this normally, but it's a nervous habit. I figured it fit right about now.) "You guys don't have an answer, do you?" I watched at their nervous faces turned to shamed ones.

Dad spoke first. "I'm sorry, Lily, but we don't. I really wish we did, but we don't have one at all." He reached over and hugged me tightly. Mom joined in the hug as well. I hugged them back, not wanting to let go. When we pulled away, Mom gently touched my cheek.

"Are you going to be all right, Lily?" she softly asked. I nodded my head in response. I felt tears nearing the edge of my eyelids, threatening to fall. I tried to blink them back, but they finally poured out. They slowly made paths down my cheeks, leaving a wet trail. "Lily?" Mom asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"I miss you guys so much," I choked out. "It's really hard for me to get through every day without you guys." The tears fell harder and faster than ever having said that.

"Oh, Lily," Mom cooed. She and Dad hugged me tightly. "We miss you every day, too."

"We wish that we could be there with you, but we can't. We're so sorry, Lily," Dad said. Just then, I felt a light tug on me, pulling me down.

"Is it time for me to go?" I asked. Mom and Dad nodded their heads solemnly. "Oh." My eyes fluttered slightly as I shut them, holding back my remaining tears. "I love you, Mom. I love you, Dad." I knew this was going to be the last time I saw them.

"I love you, too, Lily," Mom said. "And remember, Dad and I will always be here for you."

"I know."

"Love you, Lily," Dad replied. "I'll always be there, too, especially when you need help with your ghost powers, okay?"

"Okay," I finally said. I gave them one last hug and kiss on the cheek. They both returned it as well. "Bye." I waved my hand goodbye. I felt the tug on me again as I fell through the whiteness of the clouds. I felt the wind against my face as I kept falling back down to earth. My fall ended when I finally landed back in my body.

* * *

Well, there you go. I'm going to write one or two more chapters before this story is over. I'm not really sure how the whole subconscious thing works; I was just doing some guessing. Hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

dreamwriter2010


	10. Happiness

This is the last chapter for My True Identity . Well, here it is!

Thanks to my reviewers: MarinJayde, danitonfen13, Yami-chan and Unrealistic, RedRoseRebel, hamanor12, BubblyPhantom, kpfan72491, and DP fan.

Disclaimer: Like I said before, see previous chapters, please. Too lazy to type it still.

**My True Identity**

**Chapter Ten- Happiness**

I opened my eyes to have pain instantly shoot through my right arm. I looked at it to see that it was bent at a wrong angle. _Great. Now I have a broken arm. Just what I need, _I thought angrily. Sniffling sounds came to my ears, and I looked a little to the right. I saw Sharon, Leo, and Travis all crying.

"Sharon?" I weakly called out. They all gasped at the sound of my voice and turned around. Sharon enveloped me in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, my God, Lily," Sharon said. "We thought you had died!" I winced as she squeezed me tighter.

"I know I'm not dead, Sharon. Could you please let me go, thought? Because my arm is broken and you're squeezing against it."

"I'm so sorry, Lily," Sharon apologized, quickly letting go of me. I landed with a dull thud on the ground. I then realized Leo was giving me a confused stare.

"Uh…" I wasn't really sure what to say. He sort of was giving me a hurt look, but it was also confused.

"So," Leo started, "Lily Phantom is Lily Fenton?" My blood absolutely froze. _How does he know?_

I then asked out loud, "How do you know?"

"You changed back when you fell into unconsciousness," he explained.

"Yeah, everyone knows who you are, Lily," Travis said.

My eyes went wide and I hit my hand on my forehead. "Great. Could this day get any worse?" I moaned.

"Um…" Everyone said in unison. I gave them an odd look.

"What's the 'Um…' for?" I was afraid of what their answer would be. Sharon averted her eyes, Leo cleared his throat, and Travis tugged at the collar of his shirt nervously.

"Drake sort of…" Sharon paused. "…got away." I jumped to my feet quickly, despite the pain coursing through my arm.

"What?!" I shouted/asked angrily. I started pacing back and forth, both nervous and furious at the same time. "Now how am I supposed to find him again? What if he comes back and takes me by surprise? What if…" I felt a hand on my shoulder that stopped me from pacing and rambling. I turned around to find Leo holding me firmly by the shoulder.

"Lily, you need to calm down. He left something behind." He held his hand out and opened his hand to reveal a letter. It read:

_Sister-_

_You may have beaten me this time, but next time, you won't be so lucky. Until next time._

_Drake Masters (formerly Fenton)_

I cursed under my breath. "Snowball's chance in Hell he'll beat me next time." I crumpled the letter into a ball and let it burn in an ecto-ball. I watched the flames hungrily eat the paper, consuming it into ashes. I then dropped the ashes onto the ground, watching them slowly fall. I sighed deeply and ran my hand through my hair, a habit I picked up from my dad. My arm limply fell at my side, and I felt so confused. I then noticed that there was a small crowd around me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two figures clad in teal and orange jumpsuits running towards me.

"Lily!" Gramps shouted. He wrapped me in a bear hug, hurting my arm even more. I gave a small cry of pain.

"Gramps, my arm! My arm!" I cried out, tears slipping down my face. He then noticed my arm bent at its peculiar angle and quickly dropped me.

"Sorry, Lily." He then looked behind him, looking for Grandma. She sprung over Gramps's shoulder and faced me.

"Didn't know I could still do that," she muttered. She then gave me a worried glance. "Lily, are you all right?" I showed her my arm, wincing as I did. "Oh, my. Well, we'll get you to the hospital after we clean up here." She then pulled a Fenton megaphone out of one of her pockets on her belt. (A/n: I figured that they would call it a Fenton megaphone like they called the bat a Fenton creep stick.) "There is nothing to see here people!" she screamed into the megaphone. "Go back home and go to bed! The Fentons will take care of this!" Everyone slowly walked away, not sure whether or not to listen to her. "NOW!" Those who hadn't left went home immediately, slightly frightened by Grandma. I was slightly afraid, too, because I had never seen her like this before.

"Man, that's hot!" I heard Gramps say. I groaned, scarred for life from hearing that. Soon everyone had left, and it was just Gramps, Grandma, Travis, Sharon, Leo, and me. She then about-faced to us.

"All right, let's get to work. We need to have some of the damage cleaned up." We all ran off in different directions, picking up some of the pieces from the battle.

"So, how long have you been Lily Phantom?" I heard Leo ask me.

I sighed, hating these long explanations. "Well, when I was born, I had the half-ghost gene in me from my father. Do you remember Danny Phantom?"

"Yeah. He was a hero to me. When I found out he had died, I was devastated," he replied.

"He was my father," I said quietly. "I got the half-ghost gene from him. However, I didn't get my powers until yesterday."

"Really?" Leo asked, surprised. "You seemed like you had had them forever. What about the guy you were battling."

I picked up a piece of metal, glowing with an orange energy. I then threw it in the pile next to me. "He was my brother that had been kidnapped a long time ago." I turned around to see Leo's reaction, and his eyes were wide.

"I'm so sorry, Lily. I didn't know." He put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

I gave him a small smile. "It's all right." My smile then fell. "I just have to find him again and convince him that I won't hurt him." A fire burned in my eyes. "Vlad," I spit his name like venom, "told him lies that we would hit him and that we would never love him. Thankfully, Vlad is in Hell right now."

"From the way you described him, I'd say he deserved it." We both laughed about this. Soon enough, we had picked up all of the debris and were walking back to where Grandma and Gramps were.

"All right, has everyone cleaned up?" Grandma asked.

"Yes," we all chorused. Grandma nodded her head in approval.

"Let's get Lily to the hospital then so she can get her injuries healed." We all walked in the direction of Amity Park Hospital, my arm throbbing with pain.

"Well, Miss Fenton, I'd suggest you get plenty of rest and be very careful with your arm, okay?" the doctor said.

"'K," I said. He signed a piece of paper and handed it to me, telling me to take it to the front desk.

"It's your release form," he explained. I smiled and nodded my head, glad to be out of the hospital. I quickly walked to the front desk and handed the nurse the form.

She glanced over it and said, "You're fine. You can leave now." I smiled the widest grin I could and darted out the front doors. Grandma, Gramps, Sharon, Travis, and Leo were all waiting for me. When they saw I was fine, they all ran over and gave me a big hug. After we pulled away, we all started to walk in the direction of the Fenton household.

"I'm glad you're all right," Leo said to me.

"So am I," I replied. We walked in the front door, glad that everything was all right. That was what was important right now; happiness.

* * *

Well, here was the last chapter for My True Identity. Hope you enjoyed the story! Please be sure and tell me whether or not you want a sequel. Thanks for R&Ring! Happy Halloween!

dreamwriter2010


	11. Reviews and Sequel News

Thank you to all of my reviewers: Meagaisnttheworld, Musicgirl101, Yami-chan and Unrealistic, kpfan72491, RedRoseRebel, Evil Konfu Bunnies, and DP fan. Thank you all for reviewing my story!

As for the sequel, chapter 1 is up right now. The name of it is Battle of the Century. Hope you like it!

dreamwriter2010


End file.
